


Счастливого Страшдества, сэр Сэмюэл!

by Svengaly



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O загадках и гаданьях</p>
            </blockquote>





	Счастливого Страшдества, сэр Сэмюэл!

День перед Страшдеством наконец закончился. 

Выдался он суматошным, беспокойным и вызывающим желание заорать — иными словами, таким, каким и полагается быть дню перед Страшдеством. В Псевдополис-ярде дым стоял коромыслом (Шнобби, бросавший курить, снова сорвался), дежурные констебли сновали туда-сюда, точно страшдественские эльфы, растаскивая по камерам пьяниц (чтобы не замёрзли на улице), драчунов (чтобы друг друга не убили) и белошвеек (чтобы хоть как-то скрасить дежурство в праздник). 

Концентрация добрых намерений в воздухе превышала обычные показатели раз в десять. Правда, добрые намерения чуток припахивали истерией, но лёгкая истерия тоже входит в страшдественский набор. Ведь Страшдество — всё равно что карри: множество ингредиентов (которые не могут сочетаться по определению и всё же сочетаются) и специи в огнеопасном количестве. С одной стороны оно настраивает на философский лад, с другой — на гастрономический.

Так думал Ваймс, вышагивая по брусчатке в полном стражническом облачении.   
Никто не признал бы в нём герцога Анкского, и его это совершенно устраивало. Побыть герцогом всегда успеется. 

Ваймс просил Сибиллу сделать ему подарок — отослать горничных и лакеев по домам и отпраздновать Страшдество в семейном кругу, но Сибилла сказала, что они и так дома, и что все они, герцоги и слуги, некоторым образом одна большая семья. 

«То-то Вилликинс относится ко мне, как к слабоумному племяннику», — ответил Ваймс.

«Ну, Сэм!» — воскликнула Сибилла. 

Их споры на тему прислуги всегда заканчивались этим универсальным восклицанием, что бы оно ни означало. 

Ваймс обогнул двух троллей, покачивающихся в обнимку посреди тротуара и распевающих страшдественские песенки («Блингл джелл, свинкл тарр, аррр, аарргх!»)

Страшдество близилось. 

Анк-Морпорк засыпало снегом (мелким, колючим и злым), мороз кусал прохожих за носы и колени. На Саторской площади сияла огнями большая городская ёлка. 

Ваймс свернул в Косячный переулок, чтобы избежать толчеи, и пошёл вдоль стены, над которой высился дворец патриция. Этим вечером за стенами всех дворцов звучали музыка и смех, однако здесь было темно и тихо. 

Патриций любил праздники исключительно с экономической точки зрения — они существенно повышали товарооборот в городе, но тратить на них своё время считал излишним. Светилось лишь несколько окон. 

Что-то стукнуло по шлему, отскочило и упало на мостовую. Если это и была снежинка, то очень крупная. 

Ваймс выхватил меч, ожидая продолжения.

Продолжения не последовало. 

Ваймс пошевелил точно-не-снежинку острием меча. Это была бархатная чёрная туфля на мягкой подошве — любимая модель членов Гильдии убийц. 

Не убирая меч в ножны, Ваймс огляделся. Поблизости не было никого — кроме разве что дюжины-другой горожан, группки детишек, одетых снежинками и свинками Санта-Хрякуса, патрульного тролля Кремнозёма, гнолла с омерзительной тележкой, С.Р.Б.Н.Достабля с другой омерзительной тележкой, пары гвардейцев, охранявших дворец, жонглёра на ходулях и стаи голубей. Обычный городской люд (кроме голубей).* Убийцей мог оказаться каждый (не исключая голубей). 

* Автор не видист и считает людьми всех, кто ходит на двух ногах и проявляет хоть слабые признаки чего-то, напоминающего разумное поведение.** (подумав) ***  
** Да, и детишек тоже.  
*** Кроме голубей! 

 

Ваймс пожал плечами. 

Всего лишь туфля. Мало ли что падает вам на голову в Анк-Морпорке. Хорошо, если это сардины, а то ведь бывают и железные кровати. 

Патрицию ничто не угрожает (вот если вы переставите слова местами, то приблизитесь к истине). 

Вечер Страшдества Ваймс проведёт с семьёй. 

Он идёт к своей семье, и никакие туфли не собьют его с пути.

***  
— Это упало мне на голову, — сказал он, водружая туфлю на стопку бумаг, возвышавшуюся на столе Драмнотта. 

— Добрый вечер, сэр Сэмюэл. Оставьте её здесь. Я выясню, кому она принадлежит. 

— Похоже на обувь наёмного убийцы. 

— Во дворце нет ни одного убийцы, о котором мы бы не знали. — Драмнотт убрал туфлю в ящик стола. — Входите, патриций ждёт вас. 

— Он не может меня ждать! — сказал Ваймс запальчиво. — Сегодня Страшдество! Я не собирался сегодня во дворец, так откуда ему знать…

— Полагаю, сэр Сэмюэл, этот вопрос вам лучше задать лорду Витинари.

Драмнотт поднялся и открыл дверь. Ваймс секунду стоял на месте, сжав кулаки и раскачиваясь на пятках. 

— Входите, сэр, — мягко сказал Драмнотт. — Сквозняк. 

Ваймс втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и вошёл в Продолговатый кабинет. Драмнотт плотно закрыл дверь за его спиной. 

***  
Люди, которые мечтают жить во дворце, понятия не имеют об одной вещи* — о царствующем там холоде. Короли меняются, а холод остаётся. Дворцы сложены из камня — каменные полы, каменные стены, каменные своды. Много-много холодного камня. 

• На самом деле — об очень многих вещах

 

Чтобы протопить дворец патриция до температуры, которую бедный углежог сочтёт более-менее приемлемой, пришлось бы свести все апокалиптовые леса континента ХХХХ. 

Однако патриций Анк-Морпорка был лучшим другом апокалиптов, а также сосен, берёз, яблонь и прочих детей леса. Уже много зим он обходился одним-единственным поленом в камине. Одним и тем же поленом. 

Сегодня в кабинете было холоднее обычного (и среди абсолютных величин есть величины абсолютнее прочих). 

Ваймс подумал, что патриций открывал окно, однако тут же отбросил эту мысль. Даже Витинари не будет стоять у открытого окна в канун Страшдества. 

— Добрый вечер, сэр Сэмюэл, — сказал патриций, прерывая раздумья Ваймса. 

— Сэр! — Ваймс встал по стойке «смирно». Он знал, что патриция это бесит… ну… слегка раздражает. — Драмнотт сказал, что вы меня ждали. Но откуда… 

— Вы когда-нибудь гадали, сэр Сэмюэл? — Патриций сложил кончики пальцев вместе. Получилось подобие шалаша. Или темницы. 

— В смысле — «Кто убил Звонаря Пустумса — жена, лучший друг или тролль, перебравший “грязи”»? — уточнил Ваймс.

— Более романтическим образом. Знаете — «любит-не любит, плюнет-поцелует», положить под подушку ломоть смуродинового пирога (очень неопрятный обычай), попытаться увидеть своего суженого в зеркале…

— Мне это как-то в голову не приходило. — Ваймс подозрительно взглянул на патриция, встретился с ним глазами и тотчас уставился в точку над левым ухом Витинари. — Одно могу сказать наверняка: всякий раз, глядя в зеркало, я действительно вижу в нём человека, с которым мне предстоит провести остаток жизни. 

— Весьма… кхм… реалистический подход. 

Ваймсу показалось, что патриций улыбается. Он украдкой взглянул на Витинари. Тот рассматривал темницу из собственных пальцев с обычным непроницаемым, слегка скучающим видом. 

— Сэр? — осторожно напомнил о себе Ваймс. — Вы собирались дать мне поручение? 

— Что? О, нет. Я всего лишь хотел узнать, как себя чувствует леди Сибилла. 

Ваймс ощутил два труднопреодолимых и взаимоисключающих желания.

Первое — убежать без оглядки, потому что патриций явно собирался поставить на нём эксперимент из серии «Давайте бросим эту мышку в бочку с керосином, подожжём керосин и посмотрим, что станет делать мышка». 

Второе — подскочить к столу, схватить Витинари за плечи и потрясти так, чтобы у него зубы застучали. 

Вместо этого он отрапортовал бодрым стражническим тоном:

— У Сибиллы всё в порядке, сэр. С того раза, когда вы виделись с ней на приёме у герцогов Эорльских, ничего не изменилось, сэр. — И прибавил, не удержавшись: — Это было вчера вечером, сэр. 

— Я помню, — сказал патриций с кротостью, от которой у Ваймса похолодели пальцы ног. — Она так и пышет благополучием. Материнство ей на пользу. А каково вам быть отцом, сэр Сэмюэл? 

Ваймс едва не расплылся в сияющей, самодовольной, отчасти тревожной улыбке, но вовремя опомнился.

— Очень хорошо, сэр, — сказал он и сжал зубы, чтобы не завопить: «Но какого тролля этот ребёнок всё время задаёт вопросы, на которые невозможно ответить?! Совсем как вы, сэр!»

— Однако в ваших отношениях с леди Сибиллой кое-что изменилось. 

Ваймс уже не пытался угадать, каких целей намеревался достигнуть Витинари с помощью своих странных вопросов. 

— Кое-что, — сказал он неохотно.

Став матерью, Сибилла внезапно перестала быть женой. Точнее, она продолжала заботиться о Ваймсе, жарила для него яичницу с любовно обугленными ломтиками бекона и вязала носки.*

* Из одного такого носка сержант Задранец сделала замечательную рождественскую гирлянду, дважды обвив ею комнату для допросов.   
Другой носок Сэм-младший повесил у камина вместо своего — поразительное хитроумие в столь нежном возрасте! Чтобы наполнить этот носок подарками, пришлось потрудиться не только Ваймсам, но и всей сибиллиной родне. 

Нет, она перестала быть женой только в одном смысле. 

Сибилла никогда не обнаруживала особой пылкости — годы работы с драконами приучили её быть не факелом, но ведёрком с песком — и всё же, лишившись даже этих скромных радостей, Ваймс чувствовал себя… неудовлетворительно. 

— Должно быть, вам недостаёт некоторых… кхм… ощущений. 

— Это не ваше дело, сэр. Осмелюсь утверждать. 

Патриций расплёл пальцы и сделал извиняющийся жест.

Тонкие сильные пальцы, предназначенные самой природой, чтобы держать тебя за яйца — и сжимать их, пока ты не сделаешь то, чего хочет их владелец. 

Ваймс вздрогнул и переступил ногами, как испуганный конь. 

Привычная мысль вдруг приобрела какой-то новый оттенок. В ней появилось нечто… будоражащее. 

«Наверняка они ледяные, — подумал он. — Но наверняка согреются». 

Ваймсу определённо недоставало некоторых ощущений. 

— Что ж, сэр Сэмюэл, — сказал Витинари, глядя на покрасневшего Ваймса с непонятным удовлетворением, — можете идти. Думаю, жена и сын вас заждались. Жду вас завтра в то же время. 

Ваймс отсалютовал и ринулся на волю. 

— Сэр Сэмюэл!

Ваймс затормозил. Для этого ему пришлось ухватиться за косяк. 

— Счастливого Страшдества. 

— И вам… сэр. 

Ваймс обогнул Драмнотта* и вытер проступившую на лбу испарину. Он так и не понял, чего добивался патриций, но чувствовал, что каким-то непонятным образом тот своего добился. 

* Драмнотт вовсе не подслушивал под дверью. Он всего лишь следил, чтобы дверь не распахнуло сквозняком. Это была отличная дверь из каменного дуба, которая выдерживала прямое попадание из арбалета Детрита** и Воспламеняющий Взгляд Аркканцлера Чудакулли, но ведь сквозняки всякие бывают.   
** Официальное Испытание, а не Беззаконное Вторжение. 

— Жарко там, — сказал Ваймс. 

— Да, сэр Сэмюэл.

Ваймсу показалось, что Драмнотт улыбается. Он бросил на секретаря самый пронзительный из своих стражнических взглядов. Драмнотт был невозмутим, как дверной молоток. 

Из кабинета послышалось тихое «кхм». 

— С вашего позволения, сэр, я вас оставлю. 

Ваймс невольно заглянул в открывшуюся дверь. С этого ракурса он видел только часть ковра и узкие ступни патриция под столом: левая нога обута в бархатную чёрную туфлю, правая — в одном чулке. 

Поправив шлем, Ваймс зашагал к выходу. 

В голове всё окончательно перемешалось — сплошные «джингбелл», «твинклстар» и страшдественские гаданья. 

И тонкие пальцы, созданные, чтобы держать тебя за яйца, пока ты сам не захочешь сделать то, что нужно их владельцу. 

***  
Снег засыпал Анк-Морпорк (мелкий, колючий и злой), мороз кусал прохожих за носы и колени. 

— Развести огонь в камине, сэр? 

Витинари изогнул бровь. 

— Страшдество, сэр, — пояснил Драмнотт, смущаясь. 

— Ах-ха. Санта-Хрякус рассчитывает на горячий приём? Хорошо, разведите. 

Огонь разгорелся не сразу — нечасто ему доводилось оказываться в столь недружелюбной среде. Он робко расправил крылышки, потрогал лапкой холодную золу и, заметив столь же холодный взгляд Ветинари, спрятался под окаменевшее от старости полено (к великому изумлению полена). 

— Ваймс нашёл мою туфлю?

— Она его нашла. Превосходный бросок, сэр. 

— Я бросал наугад, Драмнотт. Стоя спиной к окну, как полагается. 

— Разумеется, сэр. Превосходный случайный бросок. Принести её вам? 

Патриций кивнул. Секретарь бесшумно вышел и так же бесшумно вернулся. 

— Теперь ступайте, Драмнотт, празднуйте. 

— А вы, сэр? 

— Сегодня я хочу побыть один. 

Витинари опустил веки, прислушиваясь к шуму Анк-Морпорка — города, который никогда не спит. Сегодня он не спал особенно шумно. 

Где-то там сэр Сэмюэл Ваймс пробовал страшдественского гуся, приготовленного леди Сибиллой — серьёзное испытание даже для его закалённого желудка.

Витинари сложил пальцы «шалашиком» и посмотрел на них так пристально, будто пытался разглядеть тех, кто устроил в этом шалаше рай. 

Огонь наконец поладил с очерствевшим поленом. 

Алые отблески плясали на стенах Продолговатого кабинета и на щеках патриция, так что сторонний наблюдатель мог бы решить, что на бледном лице Витинари проступил румянец. 

Разумеется, при условии, что это очень наивный наблюдатель, решительно ничего не смыслящий в Жизни и в Патрициях. 

Но мы-то с вами знаем, что к чему, не так ли? 

~ fin ~


End file.
